Hope will come soon
by Hattie2806
Summary: A couple of weeks after Dupe found the rhino poachers were connected to Peeters and they were allowed back to Leopards den to live until Peeters hearing. The girls are still in England but Olivia's come back with her friend's sister Hope.


Hope will come soon

Thabo sat on the porch staring into space thinking where Olivia would be right now. He missed her company so much. He was softly nudged by Nomsa as he turned around.

"Here have something to eat its nearly mid-day and you haven't eaten anything."

"I know I'm not hungry Nomsa I just want Liv to be here." He said solemnly.

"She won't come back in the blink of an eye love, come on just eat this please." She begged.

"I know thank you Nomsa can you leave it on the table I'll have it in a minute." He said looking out into the bush.

Nomsa placed the tray on the table and went inside. He looked to his right and saw a car driving up the path. He walked down the steps trying to work out who it was. He was shocked when Olivia stepped out the driver's side. He ran to her holding his arms out for a hug. She ran to him sending a "shhhhhh" sign to him. They hugged until Olivia said, "Is Danny or Dup inside?"

"Nope they went out this morning to search for an escaped lion. Why?"

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone until I've talked to Danny."

"About what? Olivia what are you getting at?"

"I've brought a friend of mine back from England she's on our side and might be able to help us get Leopard's Den back permanently." She said walking over to the passenger side of the car and opening the door. She nodded and out stepped a 15 year old girl. Thabo walked over and greeted her.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully.

"Her name's Hope."

"Hi I've heard a lot about you Thabo." She laughed.

"Quick let's get you inside before Danny and Dup get back you can stay in our room. Come on!" Olivia said excitedly.

(X)

When the 3 of them were in Olivia's room they all sat down on the bed.

"What are you going to tell Danny?" asked Hope.

"I don't know I'll probably tell him you're a mate from school or something he not mind his heads all over the place." Olivia said looking at hope's bag. "You haven't got a great deal have you?"

"Don't have that much that's why." Laughed hope.

"Here u can have this if you need it." Said Thabo pulling out an old box from the cupboard. "It might just fit all your stuff in."

"Thank you Thabo." Said Hope smiling.

(X)

"Got it!" shouted Danny from in between the trees to Dupe who was stood by the jeep.

"Great now come on I'm starving and gasping for a beer." he said getting in the jeep.

They put the lioness in the back and set off back to Leopards Den. On the way back Danny spotted a hole in the fencing. Dupe stopped the jeep and they went to investigate.

"This isn't an animal's doing Mr Trevanion, this is someone who wants Leopard's Den back for good." Said Dupe examining the cuts in the fence.

"Peeters!" said Danny staring into Mara. "Come on we've got more on our minds than a stupid man."

"You're right let's go I want that beer."

(X)

"I wonder what Nomsa's cooking it smells nice." Said Olivia.

"I'm not sure I'll go look." Said Thabo getting up off the bed and walking to the door.

"Get Hope and me a drink we haven't had anything since we got here." said Olivia looking at Thabo longingly.

"Ok I'll be right back." He smiled.

Thabo left the room.

"I'm just going to nip to the bathroom I'll be right back." Smiled Olivia.

"Ok I'll be right here when you get back." Said Hope fiddling with the cross stitch her and Olivia were attempting to do.

Olivia left the room and Hope's phone rang. It was Peeters. She answered it but said nothing.

"OY Hope you there, look I know you're at Leopards Den I saw you in the car. Just listen to me, I had to do what I did don't be mad at me. Come round to Mara tonight I'll have the cook's get you the best food you've ever tasted…" she hung up not wanting to hear anything more. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered what had happened back in England.

A knock on the door mad her jump and wipe her eyes instantly. She looked up.

"It's only me." Said Thabo walking through with a drink in his hand. "Olivia's got hers she just had to go help Danny." He gave Hope her drink and shut the door.

"Thank you." She sniffed.

"Hey what's up? Have you been crying?" he asked looking confused.

"Nothing." She said wiping her face with her jumper that was laid on the floor.

Her phone rang again she picked it up and burst out crying. Thabo picked up the phone and was shocked to see it was Peeters. He looked at Hope mouth open wide.

"Just decline it Thabo. I don't want to talk to him." She said wiping her eyes sniffing.

Thabo clicked decline and said, "How do you know him?"

"He was an old acquaintance back in England."

"Then why are you crying?" Thabo asked handing her a tissue.

"OK ok, he was my dad, he isn't any more I hate him for what he did to my mum and my brother!" she said looking at the floor.

"Tell me Hope I may be able to help you."

"Ok it might help if I tell someone. Ok I was 11 he took me next door like he always did on a Tuesday. But he didn't collect me. Mrs Campbell later told me about bed time I wasn't going to go home. I asked why, she told me, around bed time, I was to stay in her house until he came and fetched me. That night a stone came through the window and he was there. In the windowsill. He beckoned me to go to him. I curled up in bed as though he wasn't there. I closed my eyes hoping it was a dream. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. My heart raced as I opened my eyes he was there. He said to me 'You are to stay with Mrs Campbell. Your mum and David are not here anymore they've gone to heaven. I will see you once a year but that is all. Here take this don't spend it unless it is an emergency.' He left handing me an envelope filled with £50 notes. I counted it in the morning £1,000 he had given me.

I stayed with Mrs Campbell until I turned 14 then I went to my auntie's and bumped into Olivia. We discussed plans on how to get rid of him. We both flew over here with the money he had given me. He saw me in the car and now he wants me to go round tonight. There the truth of why I'm here I hate him. He's wanted by the police so we decided if he doesn't give it back numbers on speed dial." She said smiling towards the end.

"So he's wanted by the police for killing your mum and brother. God Hope I'm so sorry." Said Thabo.

"It's ok." Just then her phone rang. "Speaking of the devil. I'll answer it this time." she said putting on a smile.

"Ok I'll go see where Liv's got to."

(X)

"Pass me the kidney dish Dupe, Liv can you check her breathing."

"Yep she's getting worse Danny, ow and can I speak to you after this?"

"Depends on what Olivia, we've got to get Leopards Den back."

"Ok. It doesn't matter."

"Speak to the girl Danny she is your daughter."

"Dupe kidney dish now."

"Right yep sorry."

"Ahhhh got it. Stitch back up then all done here."

"Can I go Danny?"

"Yep."

"Thanks. I'll come and find you later."

Olivia wiped of her apron, washed her hands and fled back to the house.

(X)

She ran to the kitchen but bumped into Hope.

"Olivia I've got great news."

"What?"

"Ok sit down in here. Ok right I've just talked to Peeters he's agreed to give Danny and Dup a meeting about the future of Leopards Den."

"That's great! How did you get him to agree?"

"Easy, I said if he doesn't give Leopards Den back I'll call the police."

"But how did he know you would?"

"I'm 'his little princess' apparently. Even though I hate him."

"Ow yeah this will be brilliant."

"Go and tell Danny now!" said Hope laughing.

"Hold your horses I haven't even told him you're here."

"Whose here?" said Danny as he opened the door.

"Ow erm… Danny this is Hope she's a friend of mine."

"Hello Mr Trevanion."

"Hello Hope. Olivia when were you going to tell me your running a hotel?"

"I'm not if you would actually listen to me, Hope is a friend of mine who can help us get Leopards Den back for good."

"Pft how?"

"She knows Peeters from her childhood. He abused her family so she's on our side. Do you want us to be separated from mum or will you give her a chance? It's not like we have another million ideas is it."

"Ok nice to meet you Hope."

"Mr Trevanion I have some good news. I've spoken to Mr Peeters, he has agreed to give you a meeting about Leopards Den's future."

"Really! Ow thank you Hope. Thank you." Danny said smiling. "Well I'll go and tell Dup thanks Hope."

(X)

As they drove up the path to Mara they saw mineshafts, machinery that had ruined Mara's once beautiful landscape. Danny felt saddened to his gut.

"Oy stop being a kid, if that Hope is right we'll have it back in no time." said Dup.

"I no."

"Welcome Mr Trevanion and Mr Du Plessis please, come inside." said Peeters as the two got out the jeep.

They sat down in Peeters office. The conversation went on for just over 3 hours. After the agreement was set the two headed back to Leopards Den.

(X)

"Hope are you there?" radioed Danny.

"I'm here Danny. What's the decision?"

"He wants to see you before he makes an agreement."

"Ok will you take me when you get back? The sooner the better."

"Yep be ready then."

"Will be."

(X)

"Come on get in right were off."

"Why does he want to see me?"

"I don't know to be honest."

"Will you wait outside for me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Mr Trevanion you are so kind."

"Please call me Danny."

When they arrived Danny was told to stay in the jeep whilst Hope went with one of the guards to Peeters.

"Sit down dear. Do you remember me?"

"How could I forget murderer." She said spitefully.

"Ok thank you Paul its ok you can leave us to it. Listen Hope Peeters…"

"Hope Straw thank you."

"What?"

"I changed my name after you left, I want nothing to do with you."

"Then why are you here."

"To help my friend get her rightful home back."

"It's not my fault Africa needs more money."

"It's not your place to help. You should be locked up." Hope said angrily banging her hands on the table in front of her.

"Hey you wouldn't call the police on your old dad now would you?"

"I will if you don't give Leopards Den back and leave Africa so I can't find you again."

"But …"

"No buts just do it otherwise 999 is on speed dial."

"Ok Ok they can have it back but I'm not leaving Africa."

"Speed dial Peeters speed dial."

"Ok fine have it your way princess. I suppose you also want me to pay for the damage as well don't you."

"Well it would be nice." Smiled Hope.

"Fine but this will be the last time I see you forever princess."

"Does it look like I'm bothered?"

"Of course I'm your da…"

"Was."

"Fine I've tried everything to get you to see I'm not a bad man. Now get out I'll send Paul over with the papers I'm leaving tomorrow morning first thing if you change your mind. Now Get Out!"

"Bye." Hope said smugley closing the door behind her.

Peeters head fell into his hands as he watched his beloved daughter leave him.

"What did he say?" Danny asked eagerly.

"You've got it. He's leaving tomorrow morning."

"Are you serious?" mouth opened wide. "We have tried everyhing tell me how when we get back."

"It was easy and will do." Smiled Hope hopping into the jeep.

(X)

"Here have Leopards den back see if I care, but if Africa loses money that I could have gained you'll be sorry." Scowled Peeters angrily.

"Thank you Christian Peeters." Said Danny looking over at Olivia and Thabo. "We all thank you so much."

"Yeah well my car is outside, I must go. Nice meeting you all."

"Bye." They all shouted down the hall.

(X)

Peeters walked out the door to his car where he was stopped by Hope.

"Move out my way princess you made it perfectly clear you don't want to see me again."

"Nope give me one last hug and promise you will never come here again."

"Fine come here then."

"Thank you daddy." She whispered in his ear. At that moment his eyes lit up and sparkled, he suddenly came away.

"Hm, I must be off bye Hope."

"Farewell Dad." She smiled as he drove away never to be seen again. Peeters left with a smile on his face, feeling content and knowing not all is lost between him and his daughter.

(X)

Back inside the house the family where being given champagne as a celebration of getting Leopards Den back.

"What is going to be of Mara then?" asked Olivia as she finished drinking.

After a few seconds silence Dupe said, "We'll buy it."

"What we don't have the money to." Said Thabo.

"Hm, I hope you're not expecting me to care for Mara as well Du Plessis." Said Nomsa.

"No no no, isn't Rosie supposed to be finishing university soon?"

"I think so, you're not suggesting…" Olivia said.

"Yeah why not it would be great for her. Her own place to bring up the family she wanted and to be a vet. We could build another hospital, a bigger more better…"

"DUPE" they all shouted laughing.

"What."

"Where are we supposed to get the money to build this bigger greater hospital of yours? Aye" asked Danny sitting down putting his hands on the table.

"I don't know if we work hard enough we'll get the money especially with Mara, a great tourist destination and with young minds such as Olivia and Rosie it will be great."

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink Dupe come on bed time for you." Said Danny pulling him up out of his old chair.

"No I know I'm right for once please. No" they heard him say as he was dragged into his room by Danny.

"Well, I think I might go and check the database, see if we can retrieve any animals." Said Olivia putting her glass onto the tray and walking out the room.

"I think I'll join you Liv." Said Thabo running after her.

(X)

"Hey what are you doing out here on your own?" asked Olivia as she saw Hope scuffing her feet in the sandy earth.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Olivia asked walking to her.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. If you're wondering where you're going to day your staying right here."

"I couldn't it wouldn't be right." Hope said turning round to face Olivia.

"Oy you can have Rosie's old room. No discussion over that."

"But …"

"No but's now come and help me retrieve some animals."

"Fine." Said hope rolling her eyes back and running after Olivia towards the animal hospital which still had the computer in.

(X)

A couple of days later Olivia got a voicemail from an unknown number. She answered it to recognise the voice straight away.

"Hey where have you been, I've been trying to contact you for weeks. Me and Max have finished uni were coming back to Leopards Den tomorrow. Don't tell dad make it a surprise between me and you. Ok I got to go get packing speak soon. Bye"

Olivia turned the call of as Danny walked into her room.

"Who was that Liv?"

"No one wrong number."

"Ok Nomsa says tea's nearly done."

"Ok thanks Danny." She smiled knowing he was going to get the surprise of his life tomorrow morning.

(X)

The next morning Olivia was sat on the porch looking out into the bush, when a car came up the path.

"Rosie!" she cried running to the car as she appeared from the passenger's side.

"Olivia, oh my god haven't seen you in years."

"I no hi Max." she said glancing over to the driver's side.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Ow show me show me!" said Olivia getting excited.

"Meet Marie." She said as Max came round from the car to them.

"Awwwww, she's adorable Rosie. Congratulations." She said smiling.

"Thanks where's dad? Is he in the house?"

"Yeah he nipped in the shower when I came out here."

"Thanks, Max take Marie into the living room."

"Rightio sweetie."

"Mind the step!" she called as Max made his way to the door.

"He's so clumsy." Said Rosie rolling her eyes as she and Olivia burst out laughing.

"Come on come meet Thabo."

"Eww who's Thabo?"

"You'll see."

They walked into the house smiling and laughing at each other's jokes.


End file.
